Los pensamientos de un enamorado
by LackyChan
Summary: Con una sonrisa en el rosto, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la persona que amaba, comenzó a divagar entre recuerdos e ideas.


El sol se colaba por los espacios sin cubrir de la ventana y le daba de lleno en el rostro, haciéndolo despertar de a poco. Abrió sus ojos cafés, encontrándose a la persona que amaba durmiendo a su lado. Los rayos del sol hacían resaltar cada facción de su rostro. Cada arruga y cada cicatriz por más mínima que sea, junto a la rubia cabellera de hebras cortas y rebeldes. No pudo evitarlo y una cálida sonrisa fue tomando forma poco a poco en su rostro.

"_¿Qué tienes que me atrae tanto?"_

La pregunta cruzó su cabeza mientras su mirada lo recorría, fijando su atención en cada detalle. Se sentía tranquilo y en paz, como si cada cosa estuviera en el lugar que le correspondía y no necesitara nada más. Quizá sonara algo extremo, pero podía morir en ese momento y moriría completamente feliz.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió observándolo mientras su mente divagaba entre pensamientos y recuerdos.

"_Muchas veces no entiendo cómo fue que terminamos así… Pero, ¿sabe? Agradezco a cada momento que así sea._

_Sé que no siempre soy una persona fácil de tratar y usted lo sabe también, desde el momento en que nos conocimos. No me expreso con facilidad y soy demasiado reservado con mis sentimientos. A decir verdad… Creo que me tiene demasiada paciencia Watson."_

Un pequeño quejido por pate del rubio lo distrajo e hizo que soltara una risilla. Sonrió enternecido y acomodo las cobijas, tapándolo un poco más pues en las mañanas solía hacer mucho frío.

"_Amo cuando hace eso, bueno… En realidad amo cualquier cosa de las que hace, desde que se levanta, hasta que se duerme. Incluso mientras duerme, como ahora."_

Volvió a reír otro poco, por su pensamiento y se acomodó, viendo el techo.

"_Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos con detalle. Cuando lo vi por primera vez en aquella ocasión, algo de usted llamo poderosamente mi atención y a pesar de los años, sigo sin poder decir con seguridad que fue._

_Hay una cosa que si la puedo afirmar con completa seguridad y es la profunda admiración que siento hacia el gran corazón que tiene. Desde que lo conozco ha sido siempre cálido y amigable con todos. Busca el lado positivo de las cosas y siempre encuentra motivos para animarme cuando no hay casos ni nada para entretenerme. Aunque… Pensar en eso siempre hace que me deprima un poco porque siento que… No soy una persona digna de semejante cariño y calidez. Sé que si se lo dijera me diría que está en desacuerdo, que no piensa lo mismo y que tengo un gran corazón también, pero… ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Me he acostumbrado a creer que no es así, que no tengo un corazón ni sentimientos y mucho menos que los necesito."_

Se removió un poco, comenzando a recordar aquella época. No había sido de las mejores entre ambos y ninguno la había pasado demasiado bien.

"_¿Lo recuerda, no es así? Usted acostumbraba a salir con demasiadas mujeres por lapsos relativamente cortos de tiempo, mientras yo me dedicaba a resolver los pocos casos que me llegaban y a drogarme para no aburrirme, aunque… Siendo honestos, era más para no sentir el dolor de su ausencia que para des aburrirme. Fue por ello que me volví un poco adicto. Pero claro que a usted eso no le agrado en lo más mínimo y me obligo a dejar la morfina y la cocaína… Estaba tan molesto que casi me quita el tabaco también."_

Rascó su cabeza, un tanto incómodo con sus recuerdos, puesto que no era algo en lo que le gustara hacer memoria.

"_Por aquella época fue cuando conoció a la Señorita Morstan. Si. Recuerdo su nombre ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Odiaba ese nombre con cada fibra de mi ser, pero fingía olvidarlo para molestarlo a usted y no darle la satisfacción de demostrar interés en su vida sentimental. _

_Aún recuerdo la tarde en la que volvió demasiado contento y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a contarme sobre lo maravillosa e inteligente y agradable que era aquella dama. Me moleste demasiado y con mi mejor cara de seriedad le dije "No entiendo su desesperado empeño por encontrar a una compañera sentimental. Las relaciones son estúpidas al igual que los sentimientos. Solo ocasionan problemas. Debería hacer como yo y prescindir de todo lazo emocional"_

_¡Pero que idiota fui al decir aquello! Solo ahora soy capaz de entender el peso de esas palabras en usted. Lo único que logre con aquello fue separarle de mi lado en cierta forma y orillarlo aún más a seguir esforzándose con aquella mujer._

_Me sentía cada vez más molesto y eso hacía que mi trato con usted cambiara, que fuera más brusco con mis palabras y soy consciente que me he excedido en más de una ocasión… No podía evitarlo. Estaba celoso, aunque jamás fuese a admitirlo abiertamente. Ni siquiera fui capaz de verlo en ese momento._

_Recuerdo el sentimiento que me envolvía cada vez que lo veía marchar. Tenía la sensación de que lo estaba perdiendo y que poco a poco se olvidaba de mí. Fue en ese momento en el que entendí todo. No estaba solo molesto de que se marchara. No. Estaba celoso. Celoso de que ocupara su tiempo con ella y no conmigo, como antes. Sí, soy bastante egoísta ¿y qué?_

_El tiempo pasó y aprendí a vivir con la idea de no poder tenerte para mí, aunque honestamente ni siquiera sabía para que te quería. No tenía una idea clara de lo que significabas para mí y tampoco quería tenerla. Tenía miedo de tenerla. Lo único que tenía claro era la idea de que eras lo más valioso e importante para mí, pero era incapaz de darle nombre a dicho sentimiento. Aunque para usted no fue tan difícil ya que me lo expreso abiertamente. Tenía claras sus ideas mientras yo no…_

_Desde que había "entendido" lo que sentía por usted había tenido miedo. ¿Qué tal si no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si se lo decía y se alejaba de mí? Parecía demasiado feliz con la tal Mary como para anteponer mis propios sentimientos a su felicidad._

_Doy gracias de que usted se animara a dar el primer paso, porque si hubiese dependido de mí, jamás habría pasado."_

Sonrió y volvió a acomodarse, viéndolo dormir plácidamente. Escuchando detenidamente u respiración, sonriendo más.

"_En verdad no se da una idea de lo mucho que lo necesito a mi lado. De lo mucho que… Lo amo…_

_Cada cosa por más pequeña que sea, cambia mis días y todas para bien. Sabe entenderme como nadie lo hace. Me ama… A pesar de lo que soy y eso me hace ser mejor persona de lo que fui. Soy la mejor versión de mí mismo desde que estamos junto y agradeceré eso eternamente._

_Desde que estamos juntos me siento completamente en paz y tranquilo, cosa que jamás en la vida había sentido, salvo en mis años de niñez. Logra calmar el barullo de ideas que es mi mente y las hace detenerse. Fluir de manera más tranquila y eso me ayuda a pensar. Se podría decir que es mi pequeña luciérnaga en medio de la gran oscuridad…"_

El rubio se removió, despertando y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Holmes de frente a él, viéndolo, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada en absoluto – Sonrió y se acercó para robarle un pequeño beso. Watson se sonroja aún más y lo miro por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Hace mucho que está despierto?

- Unas horas, si… - Watson lo miro detenidamente, intentando descifrar en que pensaba o tener un indicio de algo. Pero nada, era incapaz de entender que cruzaba por la mente de su pareja-

-¿En qué pensaba?

- En nada mi querido Watson, en nada. –Soltó una risa al ver la cara de desconcierto de su pareja-

_"En nada que no sepas."_

**Bueno… Me gusta pensar en el intercambio equivalente, por eso este fic… Te amo.**


End file.
